The Royal Court Committee
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: Sophie Bennett has been living in the Pole for ten years, North finally sends her to the UK to an All Girls boarding school. Elizabeth Blaze is the queen bee of the school. When the two girls meet, Elizabeth has grown an instant liking to Sophie. So, what would happen if the Queen trained her to be a lady in order to be in the Royal Court Committee?


**Hello! I thought of this fic just now... so I hope it's good. I got this idea while watching South Park Season 11 called 'The List' It's a list making committee that the girls have and I thought it was clever. This story mainly revolves around Sophie and Elizabeth. Elizabeth is the "Queen Bee" And is in charge of the "Royal Court" **

**The there are two pairings!**

**BunnyXSophie**

**Jack FrostXElizabeth**

**You're probably asking: "Why BunnyXSophie?" Well in this story, she's a teenager about to turn seventeen and she lives in the pole for several reasons that I'm not going to reveal Just yet! Jaime lives there too!**

**So I think that's All I need to cover... So let's get started! and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one - New School, Being the New Kid.**

SOPHIE's Point of View:

It's been ten years since Brother and I moved to the Pole. Brother was just starting college Online. And I've been hanging around with the Yetis all the time since then. I WAS scared of them at first... but then a few days later I found that they are friendly, awesome creatures. They had character, each one was different. That's how I could tell them apart! My favorite Yeti is Phil!

Anyway, I haven't been in a real school since moving here... and why should I? I love it here in the workshop and I help make toys, AND I like the Guardians! One in particular I have a crush on... however I don't think -in fact I'm almost positive- He feels the same way... Oh well. I don't need anyone, love-wise! I'm perfectly fine alone!

Since we were located in the middle of nowhere at the Pole, Brother suggested I would use online dating... I didn't give it a thought at all because I was perfectly aware of "Predators" Those Online Pervs! Yuck!

Back to the present, North told me I would be going to an All-Girl's boarding school in the UK starting next week. I was NOT happy! North thought I needed an "Education"... Uh! News flash! You don't need one to make toys for a living! That's what I was planning on doing anyway! Oh well... lately I've been getting bored and I often find myself venturing out into the snow outside the workshop. So I guess that made North consider sending me away...

All of the Guardians, including Brother, agreed to this, and because of that, I was powerless.

Fast Forward a week, and I'm in front of the 'Office' of the school, my suitcases on both of my sides. I put on my best fake smile and walked in.

"Ello, How may I help you?" a middle aged woman asked in a semi-thick English accent.

"Um... I'm Sophie Bennett... the new student," I said to the lady. She nodded and gave me a envelope with something bulky inside.

"This is your school schedule, the map of the school, a welcoming letter from the Dean, and your key to your dorm."

"Do we have roommates?" Let me guess... No?

"No dear, The Dean just made a new policy that every girl gets their own room because of... fights," I didn't push her on. I understood. Girls are really like wildcats. Every time I see a girl causing drama, I would just shake my head and walk away.

"Do you have any more questions?" I shook my head.

"Then welcome to Merry-weather School for girls!" I smiled at her then left the office.

"Let's see... My Dorm building is this way... right?" I was talking to myself as I tried to follow the map to my dorm building.

I finally found the building and went inside with my luggage. There was a social lounge... because a lot of girls were at one place. Oh boy, here comes the staring! I so need that right now! NOT!

I tried to smile at them, trying to make a good impression. While I was walking toward the elevator, I noticed that a bunch of girls were crowding another girl. She seemed to stick out more than blondes and brunettes... She had flaming red hair, her eyes were just gorgeous, a perfect shade of green. She was sitting in a lady-like gesture and was talking to the other girls like she was a queen going out to talk to her subjects. Finally The girl noticed my staring. She looked at me and rose out of her seat. Oh god! a Beautiful girl was walking right to me! What do I do?! What do I say?!

"Excuse me, miss, Do you need help with your luggage?" She sounded Irish. I blinked several times at her before answering.

"Uh... No, I got it, but thanks!" I carried my luggage to the elevator and pressed the up button.

When I went inside, Just as the doors were closing I could see the beautiful Irish girl smiling warmly at me. I was about to smile back but the doors closed on me.

* * *

Once I got settled into the Dorm, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I switched over to the BBC News and tried to get the latest in England's Problems.

They went on for about thirty more minutes then it went on some show called "Sherlock" Didn't know what that was so I turned it off.

I sighed. At least my room is big... I could always write letters to the Guardians so they can know what I'm up to. I miss them a lot already. Bunny in particular. And I can't talk about the Guardians here, because I mean come on! Who would believe me? I was startled for a second because someone knocked on my door. I looked in the peep hole and saw that it was a brunette girl. I Opened the door and she held out an envelope with gold lettering on the front.

"This is for you, From the Queen,"

"The Queen?"

"The Irish girl you stared out, She wanted me to give you this," I took it and she left, I didn't couldn't even say thank you for she was already gone.

I shrugged and closed my door. I looked at the gold lettering. "To the New Girl" and there was a golden wax seal. The letter 'E' was on the seal, I opened the envelope and read the contents. It was an invitation. to the "Royal Court Committee Meeting" Was that some sort of club? I didn't know, and the Irish girl seemed too nice to trick me... eh, I'll go, It's tonight at four O Clock, I looked at my wall clock, it was three-thirty.

Better start getting ready.

* * *

**So how'd you like the first Chapter? Yay or Nay? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
